Mezclando alcohol con apuestas
by tercy-S-Scloe
Summary: ONE-SHOT Por fin hay algo que celebrar. Pero cuidado, el alcohol y las apuestas pueden llegar a ser una combinación peligrosa. Sobretodo si el premio de la apuesta es: -Lo que yo quiera.


Ya estoooooy aquiiiiiií… Cerrad las puertas y ventanas, esconded a los niños. ¡La loca de Cloe ha vuelto!

Después de varios años he vuelto, a ver que me deparará la suerte. Quizás estaba más guapa calladita en mi casa, quien sabe.

Para los que se acuerden de mi (si es que todavía queda algun ) Bienvenidos de nuevo, ya sabéis como funciona la cosa.

Para los nuevos:

Ya sabéis a quien pertenece todo esto bla bla bla, J.K bla bla bla

Desde "recientes" acontecimientos me gustaría aclarar un par de cosas:

-Voldemort está muerto. Bellatrix también y el resto…

El resto están vivitos y coleando.

Mis historias nunca se han definido como coherentes, así que si alguien tiene problemas con eso. A otra cosa mariposa XD. Le dais al botón de _back_ y sin resentimiento ninguno.

Para posibles denuncias,_ howlers, _abucheos dejad review.

Para el resto… Sed bienvenidos a mi mundo.

**MEZCLANDO ALCOHOL CON APUESTAS**

Las copas bailaban de una mano a otra y el alcohol corría rápidamente de las botellas de la taberna a los vasos y de estos a sus gargantas. Vitoreos, gritos de alegría y aplausos. Había abrazos, besos y palmadas de alivio en la espalda.

Había acabado, ahora sí que había acabado. Hoy, meses después de la batalla final el diario el profeta anunciaba que el último mortífago prófugo había sido capturado al este de Escocia.

Madame Rosmerta no daba abasto, las tres escobas nunca había estado tan repleto de gente.

-¡Por Harry Potter!- Gritó alguien.

-¡Por Harry Potter!- Respondieron el resto.

El trío dorado se encontraba en una esquina, hablando y riendo relajadamente ante la atenta mirada de varios antiguos miembros de la orden. La puerta del bar se abrió y un serio Severus Snape entró lentamente, puso cara de disgusto y quiso dar media vuelta para irse pero alguien se lo impidió empujándolo al centro del local chocando con alguien y derramando su bebida al suelo.

El hombre observó a Severus Snape atentamente. Después se giró al resto del local.

-¡Por Severus Snape! –Chilló alzando su copa bruscamente.

-¡Por Severus Snape!- Corearon todo a una. El pocionista frunció el ceño, se odiaba a si mismo por haberse dejado engatusar por el viejo director.

-¡Por Albus Dumbledore!- Bramó Harry.

-¡Por Albus Dumbledore!- Rugió la muchedumbre.

-Madame Rosmerta, por favor- habló el anciano- una ronda a todos de mi parte.- La manada de gente chilló eufórica alzando sus copas por cuarta o quinta vez derramando a su vez la mayor parte de su contenido. Cuanto más pasaba la noche más se empezaba a parecer aquello a una fiesta pagana.

-Lo siento Albus.-La mujer agachó la cabeza- Se han bebido hasta la última gota. No me queda nada.- Confesó. El local se sumió en un oscuro e inquietante silencio.

-¿Cómo que no queda alcohol?- Preguntaron indignados.

-Una buena celebración no es una celebración sin alcohol- Comentó el antiguo director del colegio, el hombre alzó su varita y un segundo después aparecieron varias cajas repletas de licor en la barra de la taberna- ¡Que siga la fiesta!- gritó.

Tras muchas reticencias por su parte y muchas insistencias por parte de los demás, Severus Snape había acabado en medio de un grupo de entusiastas ex alumnos, con una gran copa de ginebra en la mano y su habitual túnica en la otra. El alcohol en sangre de todos los presentes estaba empezando a alcanzar niveles preocupantes.

Un pequeño grupo de Gryffindors y Slytherins jugaban y apostaban alegres a los dados. Snape rodó los ojos con hastío, tenía que irse de allí antes de que la cosa degenerase más, es decir, si es que aquello podía ir a peor.

-¡Profesor Snape!- Lo llamaron justo cuando su mano había conseguido aferrarse al picaporte.- ¿Ya se va? Pero si aún no se ha tomado ninguna con nosotros- Protestó Harry mientras lo arrastraba hacía la barra. El Slytherin debía de escapar de ahí, debía hacerlo. Su capacidad de razonar se veía mermada con cada minuto que pasaba, con cada trago de licor.

El chico lo guió hasta donde un Weasley gritaba con frustración mientras intentaba concentrarse sin mucho éxito.

-Has vuelto a perder- Notificó Hermione triunfante- ¡Bebe!- El pelirrojo cogió la copa medio vacía y de un trago acabó su contenido.

-¡Ya no juego más!- Se quejó Ron.

-No aguantas nada- Sonrió la bruja- ¿Y tu Harry?

-Ni lo sueñes Hermione, a ti no hay quien te gane.- Comentó el joven riendo, mientras trataba de consolar y auxiliar a un más que borracho Ronald. La muchacha hizo un mohín de tristeza.

-¿Qué es? – Preguntó el hombre con la ceja alzada al ver las cartas.

-Póker. – Susurró Ron abatido.

-¿Se atreve profesor?- Retó la castaña haciendo un ademán con la mano invitándolo a sentarse. El ex mortífago observó como su ex alumna barajaba las cartas con una sola mano con una destreza desconocida para él. La miró directamente a los ojos durante apenas unas milésimas de segundo, lo justo para apreciar un ligero brillo de atrevimiento en sus ojos.

-Yo no juego a esas cosas- Siseó.

-¿Acaso tiene miedo de perder?- Preguntó desafiante la castaña mientras llenaba dos vasos con los que parecía Whisky- No se preocupe no seré muy dura con usted.- Se atrevió a decir.

-Le diré una cosa señorita Granger, yo nunca pierdo. – Contestó con tanta tranquilidad que la joven alzó la vista para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

-Eso ya lo veremos…

-Como quiera- Advirtió el Slytherin con un brillo inquietante en los ojos. Un escalofrió recorrió la columna vertebral de la castaña pero lo disimuló perfectamente, una pequeña vocecita en su interior le decía que eso no era buena idea, que su comportamiento atrevido no era propio de ella, que lo dejara pasar, que pidiera disculpas al profesor y que se fuera a una esquina a pasar desapercibida. Pero esa vocecilla de su interior era amortiguada cada vez más con cada copa de whisky.- Reparta- Ordenó el mago mientras se sentaba en un taburete al lado de la bruja.

Las manos de cartas fueron pasando y el único alcohol que bajaba era el de la copa del pocionista.

-Beba- Volvió a decir la bruja por undécima vez. La partida se volvió más interesante y atrevida a medida que la copa de Hermione seguía intacta. Una Gryffindor estaba ganando por goleada a un Slytherin, a Severus Snape nada menos. Eso creaba expectación.

-¿Quiere dejarse de juegos y apostar algo de mayores Granger?- Desafió Snape con maldad en sus ojos. Para entonces un pequeño grupo de personas observaban y comentaban sorprendidos la partida. El pocionista se reprendió mentalmente, si definitivamente aquello podía degenerar más, mucho más.

Hermione sopeso los pros y contras. Pros. Su estado físico se hallaba un poco dañado, pero todavía era capaz de pensar y hablar con cierta claridad, o eso creía. Contras. Su profesor de pociones llevaba una gran cantidad de alcohol en sangre suficiente para tumbar a un equipo de Quidditch y sin embargo parecía que no había bebido ni una gota.

-¿Que propone?- Preguntó siquiera antes de haber tomado una decisión coherente. Las mejillas de la chica hacía tiempo habían adquirido un brillante tono rosado y sus pupilas dilatas hacían que el color ámbar de sus ojos apenas fuera perceptibles.

-Una sola mano- Siseó el hombre petulante – Si le gano, hará lo que yo quiera.- El local entero enmudeció.

-¿Y si pierde?

-Haré lo que usted quiera…-Aclaró Snape con seguridad.

Un murmullo se empezó a extender por el local como la pólvora.

-Hecho.-Sentenció la castaña con una sonrisa de medio lado al más puro estilo Slytherin.

-¡Hermione estás loca!-Gritó el pelirrojo presa del pánico.- No lo harás.

-¡Cállate Ronald!- Espetó la bruja.

-Reparta- Ordenó el profesor.

Hermione repartió tres cartas a cada uno, alternando entre ella y el pocionista, después con suma suavidad fue descartando y colocando cartas encima de la mesa hasta completar las 5. El local entero se había callado, la tensión era palpable. De repente alguien aplaudió.

-¡Ánimo Granger!

-¡Vamos Hermione!- gritaron.

-No tengo toda la noche señorita Granger.- Habló lentamente el ex mortífago. La chica cogió aire y sonrió.

-No sé lo que vale un nueve. Pero creo que cuatro son muchos.- Hermione rió victoriosa mientras el local vitoreaba estruendosamente dándole la enhorabuena.

-No tan deprisa- La cortó- Puede que cuatro nueves sean mucho. Pero creo que cuatro ases valen más.

Los gritos cesaron de golpe, después como si no hubiera pasado nada el local siguió vitoreando pero esta vez gritaban el nombre de Snape por todo lo alto. Aunque esta vez era el orgulloso Slytherin el que sonreía con malicia mientras dejaba caer con sobre la mesa las cartas con los cuatro ases. La bruja empalideció aunque gracias al licor y a sus mejillas rosadas no se notaba.

-He ganado- Le recordó- Me debe lo que yo quiera. La espero fuera en cinco minutos.

-¿Fuera?- Preguntó asustada.

-A menos que prefiera dentro.- Susurró con peligrosidad. Hermione pensó unos segundos, no sabía de que trataba la cosa, pero definitivamente si iba a ser humillada no quería que fuera en público, se encogió ante la mirada del profesor, nunca antes le había visto ese brillo en los ojos, no supo identificar que era- Lo que yo decía, fuera en cinco minutos.- Y con la misma se bebió el último vaso de whisky y salió de la taberna.

-No salgas- Le advirtió Ron.

-No dejo apuestas a medias.- Y antes de que a sus amigos les diera tiempo a protestar salió ella también de las Tres escobas. Un frío aire nocturno impactó contra su rostro, el invierno había empezado a arreciar, pero por las noches aún hacía frío, mucho frío. Miró hacia los lados nerviosa pero no vió señales del profesor.

De repente unos fuertes brazos la arrastraron rápidamente hacía uno de los vacios y oscuros callejones laterales. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y su respiración se agitó. Un cuerpo más grande que el suyo la apretó bruscamente contra la húmeda piedra de la pared. El agarre fuerte y brusco le hizo soltar un gemido casi de dolor.

Una vez conseguida calmar su respiración alzó los ojos con cuidado. Grave error, unos orbes negros la examinaban expectantes, ansiosos. Algo en su interior le decía lo que estaba a punto de pasar, sin embargo no hizo nada, se quedó allí, esperando.

Con extrema lentitud Snape alzó una de las manos posándola con cuidado en el desnudo cuello de la chica. Hermione no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro ante semejante contacto, el mago espero un rato, hasta que la respiración de ella se suavizó por completo. Después alzó sus dedos apenas rozando la delicada piel de su cuello hasta llegar a sus labios abiertos por la impresión. Los acarició de tal manera que la castaña no pudo si no soltar suave gemido de placer.

Snape bajó despacio su cabeza hasta que sus labios se encontraron con la suave y aterciopelada piel de su ex alumna. Hermione abrió los ojos que en algún momento habían sido cerrados y se encontró con la mirada penetrante del hombre. Vio como se acercaba, como subía por su cuello y como finalmente rozaba con sus finos labios los suyos. No supo si en realidad había sido un beso o simplemente el roce de sus alientos.

Sus piernas temblaron peligrosamente, todo su cuerpo en realidad, su respiración agitada ya no era posible controlarla. Se aferró con fuerza a la camisa del hombre intentando estabilizarse y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta los labios que antes la habían rozado ahora la besaban con sutileza. Con extrema suavidad abrazó el cuerpo de la joven que se encontraba bajo el suyo.

Antes de que Hermione se diera cuenta de verdad de lo que estaba pasando se vio devolviendo el beso con el mismo cuidado con el que lo había hecho él. No pudo evitar un suspiro cuando una suave y húmeda lengua recorrió sus labios lentamente.

Entonces, con la misma delicadeza con la que la había besado se separó obligando a la joven a apoyarse contra la pared para no caerse al suelo, con la respiración entrecortada y los labios abiertos en busca de mas oxígeno.

-Gracias por la apuesta.- Susurró Snape con suavidad. Hermione cerró los ojos apenas unos segundos y cuando los abrió de nuevo el Slytherin ya se había ido.

Sin saber aun que había pasado la bruja volvió a la taberna donde unos expectantes Ron y Harry le pedían explicaciones.

No pudo decir nada, simplemente se llevó una mano a los labios, rozando el sitio donde los había besado Snape mientras un cosquilleo curioso se colocaba en su estómago.

Quien lo iba decir de aquel hombre de mirada fría y misteriosa. Nada de lo que había probado hasta aquel momento se acercaba a aquello. Había sido el mejor beso que jamás le había dado nadie. Ni Víctor Krum, ni Ron, ni el estúpido de Cormak…

Solo Severus Snape.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ahí está mi pequeña obra, mi pequeño one-shot. Dejarme que os cuente un pequeño secreto, la idea de este Fic está basado en hechos reales, ahí os lo dejo… XD

¡!SALUDOS DE CLOE!


End file.
